1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selection apparatus for selecting a motor system and a network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machinery makers (users) who design machine tools, forging machines, injection molding machines, industrial machines, robots, and the like need to select motors to be used and amplifier motor systems for supplying electricity to the motors in view of various machine information pieces when designing the machines. In the selection of the motor systems, selection apparatuses provided by motor makers (manufacturers) are used.
In order to select the motor systems based on the latest information, it is preferable that the machinery makers and the motor makers frequently exchange information with each other for the selection, so that, recently, the motor makers distribute or provide via networks the selection apparatuses of the motor systems.
For example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2015-27244, it has been known that a selection apparatus for selecting a motor system conforming to conditions input by a user is provided on a client server on a network.
Further, when the selection apparatus is provided via the network, information of the motor system is generally encrypted or protected from a direct access from a viewpoint of security.
For example, as described in WO 2004/029845, a combination equipment selection system has been known which determines whether to allow display of a selection result of equipment such as a motor based on user information.
When the selection apparatus for selecting the motor system is provided via the network, information of the motor system is encrypted or protected from a direct access, however, there is a risk that a third party on the network acquires and analyzes a plurality of selection results by inputting various machine conditions to the selection apparatus and estimates the information of the motor system.